negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Misora Kasuga
Student Number 9: . Background and Personality Birthday: 4 April 1988. A hyperactive tomboy in the track and field club, who had rivaled Asuna in the class sprint runs. She always wears a crucifix and is sometimes seen wearing a nun's habit, as she spends her time performing chores at the local church. Later in the manga, she is revealed as a mage-in-training (a member of the Mahora "mahō shōjo team") as well as a Ministra Magi. Her pactio artifact is a pair of sneakers that allow her to run and jump with superhuman ability. She has also been seen wielding a cross as a weapon, but it has yet to be seen how it is used. She seems to be self-conscious about her abilities, and tries to hide it from friends and acquaintances, even when it is obvious. She is often seen alongside Takane, Mei, and Negumi, who are fellow mages-in-training. Misora is shown to have a penchant for mischief, despite the better judgement of her fellow nun Cocone, whom she constantly watches over. She is lazy and would prefer lounging around to going on special missions, which causes her to get scolded frequently by Sister Shakti, who gives her a "tough love" approach. Part in the Story {C In the fetstival arc, Misora is sent on a special mission to uncover Chao's attempt to reveal magic to the world. She and Cocone are able to uncover Chao's secret robot army at the base of the World Tree before escaping with her artifact. During the festival, her identity as a mage is accidentally revealed to Asuna Kagurazaka, although she unsuccessfully attempts to hide her true identity. She is reluctant about becoming involved, seeing her own possible magical background. However, she does use her pactio item to help Asuna and Setsuna escape from a losing battle against Chao and helps assist Negi to get past Chao's robot forces. She is among the Mahora Staff who participates in the final battle of the festival, where Cocone sacrifices herself to protect Misora from Chao's time displacement bullets. The two are later reunited after the festival. After the end of the festival, Misora begins to have suspicions about Negi and several of the classmates seen consistently around him. After Asuna, Yue, and Nodoka mistake her for a priest while she and Cocone were cleaning at the church, she inadvertently listens to their concerns and uses a voice manipulation as if she was the priest. Later, after Nodoka's turn, Nodoka tells everyone in the class about it and most of the 3-A students (as well as Negi and Takane) confess their concerns. During this incident, she overhears, among other things, Negi concerns after Chao's departure, Asuna's attempt to hold back her feelings towards Negi, and the love triangle between Negi, Nodoka, and Yue. But after hearing Negi's confession, she and Cocone were given the divine punishment by Sister Shakti. It is revealed that before the festival, Misora was not aware of Evangeline's true identity. Misora is very afraid of Evangeline, as her parents used to tell bedtimes stories about the dark mage in order to scare her into behaving. Misora then traveled to the magic world with the other mages-in-training for vacation, hoping to visit Cocone's hometown, but she is shocked when she found out that most of the portals connecting the two worlds were destroyed. Misora and her friends eventually meet up with Asuna during Negi's fight against Jack Rakan, and she is later seen as a guest at the Governor's Ball. Because she is human, she was one of the few people able to use magic during Cosmo Entelecheia's attack on the ball. She, Mei, and Takane were found by Shiori/Luna (disguised as Asuna) and were able to escape with the help of Mana Tatsumiya. She is currently accompanying Negi and her fellow classmates to the Ostia ruins. She continues to deny that she is Misora, despite the fact everyone is already aware of her identity as a mage. Abilities *'Pactio': Joculatrix Monachans: Misora is Cocone Fatima Rosa's provisional partner. Because she is a member of the Track and Field Club, her artifact is a pair of running sneakers which allow her to run at an incredibly fast speed, as well as perform other superhuman tasks such as running up walls and across water. Because her artifact itself has no combat abilities, Misora claims it is only good for running away. *'Magical Abilities': Because she is a mage, Misora is shown to have magical abilities, such as simple illusion spells. However, she strongly denies any involvement among Mahora Academy's mage-teachers. The extent of her magic abilities is unknown, but it is unlikely that Misora has a skill for magic, due to her tendency to slack off. Gallery 1_Negima_v13.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337300.jpg 09.JPG 13.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337387.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337395.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337495.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337498.jpg Misora Armor.jpg Misora Cosplay.jpg Misora Kasuga.PNG Misora Suka.jpg Misora Pac.JPG Kasuga.jpg MisoraPactio.jpg Group 2.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335879-2.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336335.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336696.jpg Turma.jpg char_09.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-337726.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338355.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338382.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338408.jpg Trivia *If looked at very carefully, in Chapter 156 on Page 11 in the second panel of the page, the broom that Misora is flying on, for that one panel becomes Negi's staff. This was corrected in Tankōbon number 17, which collected Chapters 150-159. *Most depictions of Misora since the start of the series has made her a redhead. However, a recent coloring in an official publication has changed her hair color to gray, similar to her Negima!? rendition.Negi-pa! volume 8; pg. 3. *Her surname, Kasuga ("spring-day"), is the name of several locations in Japan. Her given name means "beautiful sky". Appearance in Other Media *''Negima!:'' Her weapon is an Iron Cross allowing her to commune with God and use His powers. *''Negima!?:'' Misora is a yoga enthusiast in this series, where she is paired with the other sports girls as a replacement for Makie. Like the first series (and unlike the manga), she forms a pactio with Negi, yet her only released card turned her into a pig during the "Suka incident". References Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs Category:Partners with Someone Other then Negi Category:Partners with Someone other Than Negi